Lucky
by terror in words
Summary: What would happen if Lavi was kidnapped by Tyki...Yaoi! Thats what would happen!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a LaviXTyki, so I hope it's alright. This fic is dedicated to XBoReDaScRaPx……  
Punctuation was checked over 29 times to make sure it was up to her standers. Let America prosper [It's an inside joke]  
Sadly I own none of the D-Gray Man characters….if I did I wouldn't be writing this…

Lucky  
The panda knows!^^

_Lavi's point of view…_

The mission was simple scout out the south side of Japan for anything out of the ordinary.  
But even as I try to calm my racing heart I can't get the thought out of my head that something, anything could go wrong.  
With me along it was bound to take a turn for the worst in the end.  
At the moment I was trying but failing not to notice the little moyashi and yu making out in the corner.  
After finding each other they had been inseparable ever since.  
{I'm sorry but I had to put this in here, but don't worry this is not a yullen story.} I could understand a simple kiss but when the tongue butts in, things get really uneasy.  
But I was a nice person so I didn't say anything  
But as the kissing became more heated, I couldn't help but feel jealous.  
It seemed that everyone had someone to lean on, everyone but me.  
Ahhhhhhh!!  
Wait is that depression I taste!  
I can't let myself get depressed, especially not at a time like this.  
Why am I complaining, I have a good life great friends and I also have my health.  
But there still seems to be an empty void inside that sometimes threatens to eat me whole. "I really need to get myself a boyfriend" I thought to myself as I shifted into a more comfortable position near the window.  
The big towers and fast traffic slowly disappear as the rolling hills of the country side come into view.  
The sound of movement brought me out of my stance as Allen and kanda quickly made their ways down the hallway to an abandoned room.  
Well I guess hormones can do that to teenagers I muttered to myself and the empty room.  
I was always more grown up for my age because I was book mans apprentice or maybe it was because I was special in some sort of way.  
That's what I always liked to think, that I was different from everyone else maybe even wanted in some sort of way.  
Again I surprise myself how fast I can go from mildly happy to depressed. I swear I need counseling.

**It'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'saline **

Arriving at the station the nextmorningI can't help but feel watched.  
Tension built up in my neck as I scanned the surrounding people hoping for at least one clue to this strange feeling, but none came.  
Pushed from behind by another solid being I was propelled forward and kissed the ground before I could utter a sound.  
Allen's worried face popped into my vision and his words of apology filled my ears  
"Lavi I'm so sorry I didn't see you there, Are you okay!"  
With flick a of my wrist I sprang up from the ground and gave Allen one of my award winning smiles.  
"Don't you worry about me Allen; it takes a lot more than a chat with the ground to break me"!  
I yelled into the air while I smiled at the people who started to stare because of my sudden outburst.  
Let them stare I thought to myself, this world could another comedian or two.  
Another push from behind sent me sprawled on my back this time with a smirking kanda glaring at me.  
That's what you get when you stand in the middle of a doorway he spoke softly.  
Spring up and into kanda face I simple say "sorry" before I turn around and disappear into the awaiting arms of the crowd around me.  
I don't even try to hide the hurt or anger that boils under my skin and threatens to eat me whole.  
Moving against the flow of the crowd slowed me down some, but I was determined to get as far away as I could.  
The least I could do was calm myself down before I went back to face the wrath called Yu kanda.

**It'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'saline **

After about an hour of twisty roads, pissed of farmers and middle aged perverts only one thing came to mind "I'm lost".  
Everywhere I turned the buildings looked the same and the lack of sunlight didn't make the situation any better.  
As the impending nightfall came closer and closer, I had no choice but to hunker down in a nearby abandoned and clearly rundown farm house.  
The house's front porch had sunken in and was badly in need of a new paint job  
The door leading into a ransacked living room was sitting on its sides ripped from its hinges.  
"Well beggars can't be choosers".  
I whispered to myself as I cleared a space for me on the decrepit couch, if you could call it that. As I lay my head down for a worthless night of tossing and turning I can't help but fell violated. Like at any moment someone was going to jump out and whack me across the head.  
That was the last thought that went through my head before it was filled with searing pain.  
All other thoughts were lost in a black hole of nothingness.

**It'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'saline **

The first thoughts that entered my head when I first regained consciousness were that my head felt like it was splitting in two.  
The ground underneath I lay was hard and cold.  
When I went to open my eyes I found that the room I was in was as black as the back of my eye lids.  
My arms hung limp over my head, held together by a cold metal chain.  
"Well", I think to myself "it can't get any worse than this".  
I stop all other thoughts from entering my head as I realize that I probably just jinxed myself. As if god himself felt like playing trick on all those less fortunate than me the door on the other side of the room slowly slide open.  
The girlish figure of Road Camolot stepped through the threshold.  
I knew it was road as soon as she opened the door because of the countless times she had tackled Allen to the ground.  
Her spiky hair stood in ways I didn't think hair could stand.  
Her small frame left a big impression as she smirked at me from the door way.  
Her fragile looking hands clutched what look like piece of clothing that could fit the foot of a new born baby.  
Raising the hand that wasn't otherwise occupied with the cloth she flipped a switch located on the wall beside her.  
The room immediately filled with dazzling bright lights provided by the hollowed out dome shaped light holders.  
I squeeze my eyes shut to try to prevent the sting of the lights to penetrate to deep.  
Looking through slits my eyes slowly adjust to the unwelcome intrusion and I finally open my eyes fully.  
As if in a dream about twenty of myself stare right back at me, that's also when I realized that I only had my boxers on.  
The rest of my clothes were lying in the corner, some three feet away.  
Blinking my eyes a few more times I open them full to find myself in a room of mirrors.  
A small chuckle comes from the front of the room and I direct my attention back to the now advancing Noah.  
As she came closer to where I sat tied to the wall, she started twisting the cloth in her hand. Bending over she stretched a hand towards my face.  
Flinching away from this unwanted contact I spat, "What the Fuck do you want!"  
"Now, now lavi-Chan there's no need for that kind of language" she said in her sing along voice. Laughing at my attempt at a murderess glare she took the cloth she had been twisting in her hands and covered my mouth with it.  
Now all that was visible to me was the inside of nowhere and a faint halo of light around the edges.  
A little chuckle escaped from road's mouth, as I heard her foot step retreat back to the door. Her foot step's echoed down the hall way, I think she went left but I couldn't be sure.  
It seemed like hours before Road returned, during which I spent my time fighting to stay awake. The returning of her footstep's brought me back but I could tell she wasn't alone.  
These new footsteps were heaver and more like a man's footfall.  
After what seemed like the longest ten seconds of my life the two pairs of footsteps finally stopped in front of the door. Wiggling my way out of the cloth over my eyes I watch and wait for the two to enter.  
Entering the room this time was not only road but her supposed uncle, Tyki.  
The truth was none of the Noah family was really related but they thought differently.  
The Noah said they were all one big happy family, Yeah one big killing machine of destruction with a never ending thirst for power.  
Tyki the Noah of lust was hot; I had to give him credit for that.  
Oh and in case you haven't noticed I am gay. It sort of stated of I guess I found out around the age of fifteen.  
We [meaning me and book man] used to live next door to a man that I would later curse because I thought he turned me gay.  
Well, any ways in the summer time he used to mow the lawn in the afternoon, he would take off his shirt when he got to sweaty.  
Watching the sweat roll down his tanned and toned chest was exhilarating.  
Okay maybe I'm getting off topic but I can't help it  
! I may be the apprentice of bookman but I'm only cursed with a one tracked mind.  
Well anyways I'm getting off the trouble at hand.  
A word shared between the two Noah's and my fate was sealed.  
The oldest Noah left with a glance back and a smile that looked more like a grimace.  
The door shuts behind her and I'm trapped.  
The walls around us seemed to shrink as he drew closer to me.  
The air became thin and dry and my breathing was coming out in gasps.  
"This is the end" I think silently to myself.  
I can only imagine what condition my body will be in when they find it.  
They, being my friends.  
Maybe I'll end up in a ditch somewhere with rats crawling in my clothes.  
I throw these words back into the chamber in my mind where they came from as the lustful stare of the Noah caught mine.  
Leaning in his surprisingly smooth lips attach on to mine and I fall…

**It'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'salineIt'saline **

So what do you guess think so far…. It's proudly not the best but I think it's okay so far. If you want to see the next chapter ASAP than tell me what you think of it and it will help me write faster!  
Again this fanfic is dedicated to XBoReDaScRaPx

~terrorinwords


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long there have been many things that have gotten in my  
way the past couple of weeks. To sum it all up PSSA'S SUCK…..and never let a friend steer you in the  
wrong direction. Again I'd like to Dedicated this to XBoReDaScRaPx, and let America prosper under  
England's guidance… (Inside joke) I would also like to thank the people who took time to actually comment on my story….Remember that the faster you read and comment the faster I write. Thank you! Hope you like it and can't wait for your feedback!  
_**PS:**_ Here are some of the songs I listened to while making this chapter, they are all highly recommended by me to listen too. Paramore Ignorance, Korn Coming undone, Otep Warhead, Green Day American Idiot, Green Day 21 Guns, I am ghost Those we leave behind, Mindless self indulgence You'll rebel to anything, Skillet whispers in the dark, Papa Roach Getting away with Murder, Three Days Grace Break and I am Ghost Don't wake up.

Lucky  
(chapter 2)

The kiss was surprisingly…. Warm. And as it progressed I found myself melting into his embrace. Of course this wouldn't have been my first reaction, but if you were ever got kissed by the Noah of lust … or was it passion? Heck it doesn't matter right now anyways.  
Point blank, it was amazing! As my eyes slowly closed the kiss became fiercer. By now I was pretty much putty in his hands.  
There was some part of me, way in the logical side of my brain that was screaming bloody murder at me right now. The side that I usually hide deep within me was enjoying this almost as much as I was.  
Right then, Tyki released my lips and I took a deep breath that didn't know I needed.  
The Noah slowly backed his head away from me so that only our noses were touching. "I think you enjoyed that more than you should of" he said with the hint of a grin in his voice.  
This time as he leaned in to kiss me he started at the corner of my mouth instead of the center. Moving along my jaw line he makes his way towards my ear.  
Once there he licks the shell and nibbles on my lobe. These actions sent me into a fit of moaning.  
I ground and what I thought was inwardly but soon realized that I had vocalized the groan.  
An embarrassed blush spread from cheek to nose to the other cheek as I tried to pry away from the Noah's invading tongue.  
"Oh, so NOW we get shy." Tyki said with what I thought to be a smile in his voice. "Well you've let it come this far so we might as well finish."  
I'm stunned by these words that I don't first realize what that Tyki head has moved to a more _private_ area.  
He had his teeth caught between one of my nipples. The pleasure started as a buzzing mess of feelings in my head but soon it found its way to every place that could possible feel anything. Stretching backwards I silently plead for more from the God like being in front of me.  
His mouth slipped from one bundle of nerves to the next and so it went for a while until he started down farther.  
My pants, I noticed, were strangely tighter than they were what seemed like ages ago when I was still surrounded by darkness. I mumbled what I hope sounded like a complaint. Whether or not he heard me I didn't know for his tongue had found another spot that was both ticklish.  
His breathy laugh gave me the chills and the invading tongue in my belly button didn't help much with my growing discomfort.  
Again I try to speech my discomfort with a wiggle of my hips a breathy moan. He must of understood or maybe he just couldn't stand seeing me only half naked.  
…_Pervert…  
_This was only a thought but still it was true.  
In a matter of seconds my pants and boxers were flung halfway across the room and so was my dignity.  
I squeaked just load enough for me to sound like a frightened mouse. I quickly closed my legs together and tried to regain my boundaries.  
The man might have been my mortal enemy, as were all the Noah, but I couldn't help feel something deep within that shocked my whole being.  
Maybe it was just the coldness of the concrete floor beneath me.  
I let a shiver run throughout my body. Tyki must of thought it was because I was cold the real reason was because of the conflicting emotions that raged a war deep within me.  
I suddenly found my face in the tan and toned chest of the man who had just recently brought me such pleasure.  
He had his arm entwined around my neck and down my back. The feel of his heated skin on my clammy body sent another rocking set of shivers through my body.  
"I'm sorry". The sudden sound of his voice echoed around my head a few times before they finally made some sense.  
"I should of known these accommodations would not suite your body for very long". He said the words with a hint of what sounded like regret.  
I couldn't be sure because of the ringing in my ears. It grew louder as my head began to feel too big for my body.  
The last thing I remembered before losing touch with the real world was the worried expression of the Noah I was forever suppose to hate, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to feel that strongly negative towards him.

(Time skip about five or six hours) 

The next time I woke I was completely disoriented. It took me awhile to remember how I ended up here.  
Speaking of here where exactly was I? It was too dark to see anything but I could tell I was wrapped in something soft and warm. I tried shifting my weight but found I could do no such thing.  
This tinny movement must have been the reason why whatever was holding decided to shift, taking me under its massive weight.  
I couldn't breathe for and so panic decided to set in and see how much more scared it could make me. The thing above must have weighed maybe twice as much as me and I could also tell it was heavier than me.  
I started to fight for freedom as my lungs fought for the right to breath.  
Suddenly the weight was gone and the room in which I was in was doused in a candle light. I tried to calm my racing heart as I took deep gulps of all the oxygen I could get. After my lungs were happily back in the slow rhythmatic pace they usually were in, I turned to see Tyki staring at me with a concern in his dark mystifying eyes.  
The concern part was different from his usual prodding gaze that he usually always wore.  
It kind of stunned me…sort of anyways. The thing that astonished me the most was that I wasn't sore.  
By now of course I remembered everything that had happened me the day before, if it's been a day yet. There was no clock and the nearest window was completely covered.  
Well anyways the fact that I wasn't bleeding to death right now was probably a good thing.  
The look of confusion stayed in place as my eyes traveled downwards…  
I…I was… actually covered!  
Sur it was a silk robe and way to short but the thing still covered most of the areas I held nearest and dearest to me.  
He saw me looking and let out a small laugh. I imagine he tried to hide it but the sound still made its way to my ears.  
I turned my eyes towards him and tried to put on the most innocent face I could muster. While all the while I was hiding my anger. Besides I was still in the lion's den after all, there was no telling what he could do. The thought of my friends sent s shock through me.  
Were they looking for me or did they think I was only being me and would show up in a matter of days?  
Boy, if they only knew.

So what do you think!

I also have a few questions for my reading audience, if that's ok with you. First off I want know if in the end Lavi wakes up and finds out that it was all a dream. Option number two is I go back to Kanda and Allen and do a little with them (really it would only be them searching for Lavi, maybe a little smut, and Allen in a cat suit….just think about it) I have no idea which one to do or to do neither of them. What do you guys think? Please tell me.

Again this fanfic is dedicated to XBoReDaScRaPx and all her awesomeness.  
Please read and review and maybe the next chapter will have lots of yoai in it? It depends on how many people I get a reviews from.

_~Terror in words  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I waited a long time to update this chapter, maybe a little too long. Well at least my head is still attached to my body! Well this chapter has nothing to with what's happening to Lavi…sorry I couldn't resist adding it! Well I am going to try and update faster….then again I am sort of lazy. Well anyways I really hope you love this chapter as I did while writing it! Again, this fanfic is dedicated to ~BoReDaScRaP~. She is now also my most trusted beta!

Lucky 3

(Back with Allen and Kanda, before everyone got off the train)

Kanda had pretty much been making the moves on me on night long. This is what I probably deserved for agreeing to go on a poor excuse of a date. One thing lead to another, and now his hands are everywhere. The only thing about Kanda I could probably live without was him being such a horny bastard.  
I felt bad for Lavi though. Me being the only friend he could really open up to, I knew he was gay. I don't think he even trusted bookman with his secret.  
I just felt bad as, he was trying and failing not to notice Kanda practically sucking my face off. I wasn't the kind of friend that would do this to him, because besides being gay, I knew he was lonely.  
Besides me and Bookman and maybe Lenalee, no one really took time to dig below the smile he always had plastered on his face. Underneath the clumsiness and annoyingness was a person someone could really get to know. But no one ever took the time to look.  
Well anyways back to the situation at hand. I quietly, and without disturbing my friend's silence, bite down on Kanda's invading tongue. He would of jumped out of his seat if I hadn't of been holding him down by the root of his ink black hair.  
He gave me a glare that would have scared any other person, but I was used to it by now. I motioned with my eyes over to where Lavi sat huddled, staring intently out the window. Kanda's facial expressions went from anger to confusion and finally to acceptance, with a slight hint of annoyance.  
With a nod we both stood and made our way towards the door. Even before the door to the room that now only held a daydreaming Lavi closed; Kanda's tongue was back in action. My bruised lips against his own we stumbled through the dark and empty hallways towards what we hope would be an empty room. Kanda practically ripped my arm off pulling me through the door of an empty compartment.  
Crushed against the locked door, the kiss turned fiercer as both our needs grew. Every one of his curves fit perfectly with mine as out dance of passion progressed in…well…passion.  
My relationship with Kanda was difficult to say the least. Our first date was held at a decent restaurant near the better part of a town that's name has slipped my mind. The night was uneventful up until the waiter started commenting on my looks. Kanda didn't take too lightly because by the time the manager was called, the waiter had been half way to hell and back.  
Let's just say we weren't allowed back there again…ever. I can still recall the looks we got as we were escorted out the door by two overly large bodyguards.  
After those events I wouldn't let Kanda anywhere near a public place for a good four months.  
I was drawn out of my memories as Kanda's tongue traveled lower towards my exposed neck.  
"A-aaaaa-ahhhhh…" I whimpered as he slowly made a trail of slobbery kisses down to the opening in my shirt. With a low growl he quickly released me from my shirt.  
"Hey!" I shouted loudly to get his attention. "That was my favorite shirt," I pouted, sticking out my lower lip to show my disappointment.  
"Che. I'll get you a new one once we get off this train, so quit your whining," Kanda grunted out as he brought his hips down on mine hoping to divert my attention.  
To say the least it worked…sad I know, but I was horny and he was horny. In the end it worked out for both of us.  
"K-kk-kanda!" I pouted again, obviously making Kanda even more aggravated as he pulled back a little to glare at me.  
"What is it this time?" He asked stubbornly, wanting to get back to torturing his pale lover.  
"Stop teasing me!" I declared loudly before burying my head into his chest hiding the pink blush that descended on my checks as embarrassment took over my senses.  
"So sensitive," Kanda whispered softly in my ear, as he brought a finger up to lift my chin thus bringing my face up towards his.  
Kanda slowly brought his lips to meet mine in another kiss almost as heated as the rest but it was sure to be up for awards.  
Slowly mapping out the inside of my mouth and turning my insides to mush, he excited me with every flick of his tongue.  
My body was on fire as Kanda's kisses traveled farther down my body, stopping at each of my erect nipples.  
"Nnnnn-uhhahhh…" With every pull and tug he gave my senses were being heightened more and more. Would the pleasure kill me as Kanda brought me to deaths doorstep.  
I whimpered as Kanda retracted his mouth from my body, putting space between our heated bodies. He gazed down at me with pure lust in his eyes tracing all my curves, covering every inch that wasn't already covered.  
I could have melted in the heat of his gaze. I just wish he would do something other than stare at me. It was driving me mad….mad I say _MAD_!  
It felt like a dream that any point could change and twist my reality, consuming all I knew of what is right and what is wrong.  
My heart beat was surely surpassing heart attack mode, but nothing I did seemed to calm it down.  
All senses were in override as Kanda worked his magic even lower that my taught nerve endings.  
Traveling over my stomach, he stopped a few times to give a few sloppy love bites before continuing his path downwards. He came to a complete stop once he encountered the hem of my pants. Sitting up half way he quietly looked in my eyes for some sort of "go ahead".  
With a slight nod I gave myself over to him as my pants slowly disappeared along with my boxers. Cold air hits my hard on as it is released from its confines.  
"Nnnn-ahhh…" with every new thing Kanda tried I was becoming more and more vocal. I never used to be this way, then again me and Kanda really hadn't had any time to us for quite a few months now. But that had changed when Kanda practically forced Kumoi to get both of us on a mission. Kumoi only agreed if Lavi was sent along to see that we actually got some work done. I don't think his plan was working well at the moment.  
Neither I nor Kanda were focused on the mission, hell we weren't really even thinking straight. I couldn't remember what I had had for breakfast let alone what we were even on the train for as Kanda's mouth traveled right over where I needed attention the most at the moment.  
Sticking out his tongue he barely made contact with the leaking organ, but even the heat off his tongue was enough to send my hips in the air. I couldn't take much more of this probably without imploding.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" The scream was torn out of my mouth and thrown in the air as Kanda's mouth suddenly engulfed the whole of my dick. Sweet bliss filled my senses as Kanda finally started moving his mouth in a slow up and down motion.  
The pace was slow…too slow for my liking as I bucked wantonly under my black haired samurai's torture.  
Kanda apparently didn't like being overpowered in anything so grabbing my hips he forced me back on the bed. Continuing where he left off, but picking up the pace a bit, he placed three fingers in front of my mouth. Normally he wouldn't have bothered with preparation since I was usually always well prepared for this sort of thing.  
But still I greedily took the digits into my mouth, slowly coating them with my saliva. Once they were covered, he slid them out and down to where only he had been allowed to travel to.  
He slightly teased the outside my hole before forcibly shoving his fingers half way in. Then he just sat there staring into my eyes. His face was unreadable as I tried pushing back onto the rest of his fingers.  
"What do you want from me?" I cried in desperation as I tried jerking off on his intruding digits, which was sort of impossible since Kanda was holding my hips down.  
"Beg." The simple word reached my ears as soon as it was hoarsely whispered but the meaning didn't register for a few seconds. He wanted me to beg him to fuck me…and oddly enough I was willing to do it.  
"Oh God! Just do it already; I can't wait any longer! If you want sex in the next few months you'll enter me now!" I screamed probably popping a few blood vessels in my eyes in the process.  
Smirking devilishly Kanda purred "Well when you put it that way, I just can't refuse you, now can I?"  
I glared up at him through the haze temporarily set over my gaze. Crushing our lips together he pumped a few more times before extracting totally and adding something bigger. Bracing myself, I grabbed onto Kanda's shoulders, trying in vain to absorb some of his stamina.  
I gasped when Kanda finally entered me, filling every corner of my being with what I'd been waiting for all night.  
"Ooooaaaah-hh…!" I pleasantly gasped out.  
"K-kk-KANDA!" This scream was caused as Kanda found the spot that would always me want to bend my spine till I was collapsing in on myself, Sort of what I was doing now.  
I couldn't believe this is what I was missing out on all those months away from Kanda.  
Slowly Kanda bent down and whispered somewhere near my ear, "God you look so edible right now."  
The thought of being eaten by Kanda only heightened the emotions buzzing around my head, each fighting to be recognized and considered fellable.  
Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, the sparks in my stomach started building a fire that quickly became too much for me to handle. With one last wild cry I came in between us as Kanda thrusted into my tightening heat, finishing off what he had started.  
Both slowly coming down from our sex high's we just laid there, holding each other.  
Thinking of what had gotten me here I quickly turned so I was facing the Bak-Kanda, a glare molding into place on my features.  
Raising my hand I swiftly bring it down onto the top of Kanda's head. A satisfied smirk plants itself on my face once I hear Kanda's grunt of displeasure.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kanda growled bringing his head back up in my direction, glaring daggers at me.  
"That's for making out with me in front of Lavi," I stated calmly, not fazed by the mini daggers being aimed at my head. "You know he's gay".  
"Well excuse me if little miss outburst in there can't handle a little French kissing," Kanda countered with a content smirk.  
"You know **Yuu** Kanda, you infuriate me sometimes," I gritted out between clenched teeth.  
"You know that you love it," Kanda mockingly said smirking slightly while drawing me into his tight embrace, as he leaned against the wall behind him.  
I thought for a few minutes before saying "It's bearable," Smiling, I slowly relaxed into his embrace, inhaling his sent, storing it in the back of my mind.  
Slowly we both drifted towards dream land in each other's arms, as the train flew through the countryside.

Unnoticed by all on the train, a dark shadow steadily followed the train, keeping his eyes on the red head snoozing against the window.

Well that's the end of that. This chapter only took three days to complete. Minus potty breaks and feeding's I say it took all of those three days to type this up. I also got me my own beta so maybe there won't be as many mistakes as in the last two chapters. I also think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I think it's something to be proud about!

_Preview for next chapter!_  
_**~LaviXTyki!**_

_**Reviews are wanted but if you don't want to, you don't have too :3**_

_~Terror In Words_


	4. Chapter 4

So this chapter finally has Lucky in it! Since school will be starting very soon I won't be able to update as much but I swear I will try my best. Thanks to my beta ~BoReDaScRaP~ (this fanfic is also dedicated to her), for fixing all of my spelling and punctuation errors. So that's it I won't keep you any longer. READ ON!

_Thought  
_Regular talking

**Lucky 4**

_(Back with Lavi)__  
_

Four days…or I thought it was four days anyways.

Locked in a room with no access to the outside world was killing my sense of time along with my sanity. My only somewhat friend was the candle that was stuck in the corner so the draft that swept through the room wouldn't catch it and snuff it out. It was small and barely let me see a foot in front of me but it was till comforting to know I wasn't sitting in complete darkness.

And as a bonus the candle gave off a lot more heat them would be expected from such a small little flame.

The room Tyki left me in was slightly larger than a pantry closet. The bed took up one wall all by itself while a dresser filled with clothes either too big or too small for me, took up the other wall.

Connected to the small room were two doors. One was closed so I assumed it lead to my possible escape, the other lead to a bathroom even smaller than my room.

It contained a tub that was just big enough for me to sit down in. The toilet was low to the ground and after a few accidents I found it better to sit when I had to go.

My hammer along with the clothes I came here with was gone replaced with carbon copies of the clothes in the dresser. They kept the eye patch on to my surprise and instead of my head band I had my hair up in a hair tie.

Bored out of the mind didn't come close to what I felt. All day or was it night, it didn't really matter I guess but still my time was spent pacing the room or eating the food that was slid through a slot in the locked door.

The last time I had seen Tyki was in short awkward. He explained the rules when it came to being his "toy". I was to submit to him whenever he wanted and if I did choose to resist I would be fed to the akuma. The threat wasn't too bad considering it was bound to be quick. But if Allen and Kanda were out there looking for me I had to stay alive no matter what.

So here I sat waiting for two people that may or may not show up to save him. I was also waiting for the time Tyki would come to make me his. I knew he would come I just didn't know when, and this was making me go stir crazy. Along with the boredom this wasn't a great combination.

Tyki wanted to take away my pureness and I knew I stood no chance fighting him off. So the question still remained "when"?

I was pulled out of my mind when the sound of footsteps resonated off the walls a little's way down the hall. They were fairly faint and I had to concentrate hard to even hear the slight squeak they made as whoever owned them rounded the corner.

I assumed it was just another servant brining me a meal seeing I didn't know what to call the meal since I didn't know what time it was. So of course I was surprised when instead of the door where they slid the food through wasn't opened instead the whole door was unlocked and pulled backwards.

In the door frame stood a very large and very pissed looking servant, this I could tell from his uniform. Taking a few long strides, which weren't too difficult with his size and the size of the room, he grabbed me by the arms and hoisted me over his shoulder.

Before I could protest he was out the door and down the hall in only a few short strides. I didn't put up much of a fight for a few more seconds. Weather it was out of being stunned by being picked up so quickly or out of sheer dumbness, I don't know.

But when I came to my senses no one's ears were safe anymore.

"LET ME GO YOU **BASTARD!" **I screamed while uselessly trying to get out of the big oafs grip. His arms felt like iron and they only got tighter the more I struggled.

"You'd best be wise not to cause so much commotion." The troll stated in a calm even voice, obviously holding back his anger. "Unless you want a horde of akuma on our trail, then you're on your own."

That made me quiet down pretty quick, but I didn't stop struggling. But it seemed pretty useless against this guy. After a few more attempted kicks towards his groin area failed I sighed giving in to being carried down yet another long hallway.

Damn how long had they been traveling was the first thing that popped into my head after calming down. Sure this guy had a long stride, but even that seemed to be getting them nowhere.

After making yet another turn the man holding me abruptly stopped finding that we had hit a dead end. But on closer inspection I found at the end of the hall there was a single black door which was a lot different than the surrounding blood red doors.

The man stopped in front of this door and slowly brought his knuckles up rapping them on the door three times.

"Come in." came the lazy reply from an unknown person on the other side of the door.

The oaf had to shift me before he reached out a hand and pushed the door open.

From my point of view I could see nothing but the big oafs' backside as he quickly made his way into the room stopping in front of the person with the lazy voice.

"Set him down over there" this time instead of sounding lazy there was a hint of command in his voice as he told his servant what to do.

I was set down on a shaggy carp none too lightly either.

"Oww!" I yelped glaring at the big oaf as he gave me a slight smirk before turning back towards his master for another order. Since the big oaf was still in my way I still couldn't see the man giving out orders.

"You may leave us now oxford." The voice said with the same commanding tone in it as before.

"_Oxford!" _I giggled out loud as oxford turned a little to give me a sharp glare.

The giggle apparently didn't go unnoticed by the other occupant of the room either.

"Is something funny Lavi-Chan?"

"_That voice….it couldn't be!"_

Slowly turning I was met by the amused stare of none other than Tyki. He was sitting in an arm chair about three feet from where I sat on the floor, and in his hand he had a glass of what looked like blood but was probably just really red wine.

"Surprised Lavi-Chan? I thought we had made an arrangement that I would let you live as long as you submitted and did whatever I told you too?" Tyki said with a smug look spreading across his face as my own turned bright red.

"W-well I-I thought. B-but you and t-the a-a-agreement." I stumbled over these words as Tyki's grin only got bigger.

"It seems someone's a bit flustered?" Tyki laughed as he said this.

If possible the blush on my face deepened in color and expanded in size. By now I was really confused, and I didn't even know what I was confused about. I knew we had made an arrangement before he had stuck me in that room for who knows how long. Just with all the time that had past I was sort of hoping he would forget about me.

"_Fat chance of that happening now." _I thought while looking up into Tyki's now lustful gaze.

"The arrangement stated that you would do everything and anything I say willing, and in return I'll let you live." Tyki said with only a hint of indifference in his voice but it was hard to tell with all the lust everywhere else.

All I could do was stare at him with a look on pure terror on my face. Then it hit me that I shouldn't just give in this easy. What would bookman say if he found out I gave away my virginity that easily, he wouldn't like it I know that.

Washing all embarrassment and terror from my face I put on a tough boy act hoping to fool him into believing my attempt to delay things from moving forward.

"Who the hell do you think I am!" I yelled loudly "I'm not some common whore you can just fuck and then throw away!"

A sudden stinging sensation brought my head sharply back as my left cheek exploded in pain from some foreign object.

Looking up through some tears I could see Tyki standing over me with a look of pure anger on his face. His hand was raised and it was a bit red from hitting me on the cheek. Some of his hair had gotten out there slicked back position and as he straightened himself he slowly pushed them out of his face and back in place.

"I didn't want to do that, but you left me no other choice." Tyki said calmly after a few seconds of collecting himself. "I expect you to treat me and my staff with respect or you will be severely punished." Tyki finished saying glaring down at me to make sure his threat stuck.

"I'm s-sorry." I whimpered out pathetically begging for his forgiveness.

"Please address me as master from now on too." Tyki said giving another indifferent stare towards theme. "Do you understand?" he asked growing impatient with his new pets stubbornness.

"Yes master, I do." I said this through clenched teeth as I fought not to deck the grinning sadistic pig.

"Good now come and get your reward for using proper manners." Tyki said motioning to his lap with a grin plastered on his face.

I could of run the other way through the black door and into the confusing maze of hallways, but instead I sat where I was, not moving in either direction.

Oh! And Lavi-chan. don't even think about running because Oxford is positioned right outside the door. Isn't that right Oxford?" At his question the big oaf replied almost immediately saying "You bet boss!"

_Crap! I guess that options out of the question." _I sighed to myself before making my way to the smiling Noah, situating myself on his lap so my legs were running opposite of his and my side was turned towards his stomach.

"Now see isn't it better when you just cooperate with me. I hate to mare such flawless skin." Tyki said as he ran a finger down the right side of my face. I shivered slightly and tried pulling away from the touch, but tyki's other hand had a strong grip on my waist holding me fast against him.

I couldn't hide another fit of blushing as they crept over each cheek to meet at the bridge of my nose.

"Such undiscovered beauty in such a small body." Tyki purred while running the fingertips of one of his hands over my right arm. A small tingling started in my stomach before racing to every nerve ending in my body. The feeling only intensified when his lips joined in with the skilled fingers as they traced my collarbone. Finding a certain spot that I had always considered my weak point tyki stuck out his tongue and lapped at the pulse point slightly sticking out through my skin.

A whimper passed through my clenched teeth as his tongue made contact with this certain spot. I couldn't help but start withering in his grasp trying to get away from the thing that was causing me to feel…good.

"Tyk-" the tightening of Tyki's hand on my arm made me correct myself before whimpering out "Master."

"Hmmmm." Tyki said with some contemplation in his voice. "Seems you've still got a lot to learn. As he said this he changed my position so I was face to face with him, my legs on either side of his. I blushed when I couldn't help but notice the sizable bulge in his pants.

"You see this little one." He said while motioning towards the bulge I had already noticed. "This is because of you." With that said he brought the budge up and rubbed it against my own semi hard on.

Never before had I felt the emotion that I felt now. It was a combination of pleasure and the lust that seemed to leak off of Tyki and into me. I was lost in a foggy mess, and my vision was starting to get blurry.

Suddenly Tyki stood, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He walked forward before kicking open a door on the other side of the room which lead to a master bedroom.

"_Tyki's room" _I thought to myself as I looked around in wonder. I never really thought of what his bedroom would look like, but this certainly wasn't the first thing that came to my mind. The room looked…normal, even for a Noah. The walls were a pale red color and the carpet was a deeper more lush red color. There was a king's size bed in the middle covered in midnight blue blankets, the pillows matching. There wasn't much else other than a walk in closet, a door that lead to what I thought to be the bathroom, a bedside table with a lamp perched on top.

Nothing looked out of place in this room and it was nothing like I expected coming from someone like Tyki.

Where were the chains with Tyki's other victims screaming to be released? Where was the display of sex toys that would be used to defile me?

I was pulled out of my pondering when I was softly plopped down on Tyki's bed. I looked up at Tyki, trying to give off my best innocent look. It must have worked because Tyki gave a sigh and put on a small smile.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Tyki questioned softly while slowly pushing me back on the bed. His lips where over mine and I could feel the tickle of his breath fanning my sweaty face.

I nodded fearing my voice would betray the emotions running havoc throughout my system.

"Well then my advice, sit back and enjoy." He said while flicking out his tongue and swiping it across his dry lips before bringing them down for another brutal kiss.

When his tongue asked for entrance and I wouldn't give it to him he quickly pried my mouth open using his own. I knew it would probably be a very stupid move on my part if I bite down on his tongue so I didn't. I tried to remain immune to his tongue as it made a slimy trail mapping out my mouth as it did so.

Tyki could sense my stillness and immediately pulled back to examine my face probably only to discover that I was trying desperately to hold back my true feelings. A smirk appeared on his face before he dipped low to capture my ear lobe instead of my lips. It surprised me and I accidently let out a startled gasp only enticing Tyki more.

"You will be crying my name, begging me to enter you by the time I get through with you." He whispered this so close to my ear that the feeling of his breath on it sent excited tingled throughout my body.

Suddenly I let out a small cry as he bites down, a little too hard onto the soft skin of my neck. I could feel him breaking the skin and some blood seeping through, which Tyki lapped up greedily. His treatment of my neck was probably going to leave a hickey.

Next Tyki moved his hands under my shirt and with a slight flick upwards the cloth was ripped in half, falling on either side of me, ruined. I let out another gasp as the cool air hit my flushed body. His hands slowly made their way over my bare flesh, stopping every now and again to tease a sensitive part of my skin.

He stopped at the hem line of my pants and I took a deep breath knowing what he was going to do next. So I was surprised to say the least when he brought his hands back up to my puckered nipples.

"Aaa-hhh." I moaned out breathless as Tyki continued his torturing.

When he brought his mouth to one of the pert nipples I slightly arched my back letting out a small squeak. A full blown blush covered a good portion of my face when I brought my back, back down. A true smile had graced Tyki's lips once I had enough courage to look him in the eye again.

Again I found Tyki's hands at the hem of my pants and this time they were taken off with a loud rip. After a few seconds a draft sent shudders down my body and I realized that my boxers had also been ripped off, sitting in Tyki's hand doing me no good.

"Umm-mmm-…." I sad trying to think of something to fill the silence which was defining.

"Ahhh-hhhh-' I suddenly cried out when Tyki pocked my semi hard cock. It twitched involuntary as Tyki's finger made its way down my extending member.

"Ma-ku-ahhhh" I caught myself before I called Tyki by the name I was supposed to call him by. I wouldn't demote myself to that level. I wasn't that desperate at least I hope I never became that desperate.

Suddenly Tyki's long fingers wrapped around my shaft squeezing lightly.

"You like that…huh?" Tyki asked while his fingers wrapped tighter around my awakening arousal and they started jerking up and down. Slowly at first but as I got more vocal the fingers got faster and tighter, almost like Tyki wanted to pop my cock.

"Uuuu-hhhh-aaahhh-" I knew I was about to come and apparently so did Tyki because he stopped all movement as my absolute complement was diminished. With an unsatisfied whine I brought my hips up hoping to jerk off with Tyki's hand, which was still tightly wrapped around my shaft.

"Eager are we Lavi-Chan." Tyki said singing slightly off key. With one hand he managed to keep my hips. I heard the telltale sound of a zipper being unzipped, and I instantly knew where his other hand had wondered off too. I froze almost immediately and stared at the man above me with owl shaped eyes. I had known that I was probably going to lose my virginity tonight, but now that it was upon mw the terror gripped my body with an iron grip.

Tyki was huge! Bigger than me sure, but that was too be expected. But what Lavi saw was scaring him shit less. Tyki was at least two inches around (maybe more) and maybe eight inches long. To put it bluntly Lavi was scared, because he knew there was going to be pain. He had learned from Allen that the first time always hurt and you usually ended up bleeding.

I whimpered as Tyki's lethal weapon got close to my virgin hole. Tyki must of heard my pathetic attempt at speech because he stopped just before his head had penetrated me.  
"Don't worry, you're gonna love it." Tyki said before pushing the whole way in, so that all of him was in me. I screamed…I think. My memories of what happened next are hazy at best.  
Tyki sat there buried deep within me for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds. After that he pulled back, almost the whole way out, just leaving the tip before he brought his hip forward in one fluent movement.

Again I let out an agonized scream as Tyki quiet literally tore me apart from the inside out. Unfortunaly for me it didn't stop there as Tyki thrust into me a few more times before flipping me on my stomach.

I fisted the bed covers as Tyki's pounding's got even more intense. I was practically kissing the headboard. Still Tyki kept at it until he flipped me once again grabbing my own cock fisting it as he got closer and closer to the edge. I myself could feel strings starting to break as my erection throbbed with the want for a release. This sensation was both addicting and mind blowing.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't have been enjoying this but with all the sex haze the thought never really made it to my brain. As the thrusts increased so did the feeling in my gut. It was growing and twisting, tickling my insides as it expanded.

Suddenly everything stops…the banging against the wall, the thrusting into my tight hole and the sensation of being filled. It was all gone and I was left felling empty.

Looking up at Tyki I could see a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he hovered over my body. I tried moving my hips up, just a little to where I knew Tyki's head was just sitting outside my hole. I looked up at my capturer with pleading eyes, begging him to continue with my look.

"Beg." Was the whispered word that slipped out of Tyki's mouth as another grin spread across his features.

"Please Tyki." I said with a hopefully pathetic enough look on my face.

"You can do better" Tyki said looking into my eyes.

I couldn't believe I was going to beg this man to fuck me; it was so below me to even be enjoying this.

"Please m-master?" I said this time with a little more steadiness in my voice.

"Tst-tst-tst, I expected better from you Lavi-Chan!" Tyki said this as he slowly backed even farther away from me.

I freaked at the thought of him leaving me here like this, possibly sending his servant to finish the job for him.

Swallowing what little pride I had left I brought both my legs up and wrapped them around his waist and brought my arms up to wrap around his neck and said "P-please master! Please FUCK ME! I yelled the last part and brought my hips up hoping to drive my point home.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it Lavi-Chan?" Tyki said while snapping his hips forward, encasing himself in the heat he had left a few seconds ago.

I arched my back as the sensations in my gut started up again with a vengeance. I was close and Tyki must of known too because his thrusting got even faster and harder, if that was even possible.

When I did come everything got white. I thought at first I had died, which actually wouldn't have been that bad. But I was pulled back to earth as the sensation of absolute pleasure filled my body. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was hot and cold, it twisted and straightening the coils in my stomach. It was so much emotion in something so simple.

Tyki didn't come right away, thrusting into me a few more times before finding his own completion. He filled me with his passion juice, emptying his dick inside of me before pulling out.

I groaned as he pulled out, feeling suddenly empty. As I came down from my sex high my previous actions pounded their way back into my brain.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets and I started shaking involuntary. I was mortified that I had begged this man to away what was most important to me. It didn't seem like it was real. Like I would wake up soon if only it would come sooner. But no, it wasn't a dream. This was real and what I had let Tyki do to me was real.

The bed suddenly shifted as Tyki sat back down with a damp towel in his hand. He silently cleaned me off, ignoring the flinches I made when he touched a tender spot. When he was done and the towel put away the bed dipped again as he got into bed again. Wrapping his arms around my waist he brought me against his back, before bending me to fit against his stomach before kissing my neck and whispering a silent "Good night."

It didn't take long for his breaths to even out and him to fall asleep. I didn't sleep, I probably couldn't have if I tried.

Starring at the wall opposite to the bed I waited. Waited for day to come and Tyki to wake up. Waiting for my friends to come and take me away from this place. Waiting…that's all I could do…

_(Unknown point of view)_

I watched Allen's golden golem flutter around the built in secret window. I could see Tyki and Lavi but they couldn't see me.

I had taken Tim from the train, which was easy enough since Kanda had been fucking Allen's brain's out in another room. Lavi was asleep, and apparently was a heavy sleeper since he didn't wake up at all as I carried a growling golem out the train window.

I was mad even though on the outside I looked calm. I was mad because Tyki hadn't followed the script I had written and practically made him eat sleep and breathe for the past week. And yet he didn't follow it the whole way through.

He wasn't supposed to fall asleep with the red head, he was supposed to leave.

But I couldn't worry about that when there was something else I had to do.

Walking over to the golden golem I undid the leash holding him in place as I pulled him out of the room. I was about to give the black order a message they would never forget.

Wow that chapter took forever! I actually hate this chapter, but I'm too lazy to type up a new one. But then again it's not up to me….It's up to you ***Points to reader* **What do you guys think So can anyone guess who the person behind the wall was? Since school is going to start soon, I'm not going to be able to update as much but I will try. Believe It….ahhh…..too much sasunaru…..

_~Terror In Words_


	5. Chapter 5

(Must write intro later on)

Speaking  
_Thought _

Lucky 5

I think I did end up falling asleep because one moment I'm starring at the wall and the next the room seems brighter.

Squinting my eyes I close them tight before rubbing them a bit to make sure all the sleep was gone from them. After removing the crust at the corner of both my eyes I look towards the source of the bright light.

A window, which I hadn't noticed before, had its curtains back and was letting in the golden rods of light. Apparently it was either morning or late morning, either way I was ready to leave this room and any memory of the night before.

I couldn't believe I actually begged Tyki and, or anyone for this matter, to do such sinful things to my body. It was disgusting. That's the way I fell at this moment. Like I had been dipped in a mud puddle then thrown in the garbage before landing in a pile of cow dung.

But I wasn't really dirty, I knew this for the fact that I had tried to clean myself the night before I came to this "place". The tub in my room wasn't that big so it was hard to clean everything but I managed to get all the places that needed a scrubbing.

No, the dirt I felt was deeper than skin deep. I felt used, like an old doll that was once loved but was now forgotten in the attic. It was the kind of dirt that wouldn't wash away just with soup and water.

A sound from the door adjacent to the bed made me jump before falling back on the bed and closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Whoever it was that came through the door didn't bother me at first.

They went through another door, which I thought led to Tyki bathroom. After a few seconds I could hear the sound of water running. Then the footsteps were back in the room moving towards where I lay, trying to even out my breathing.

My shoulder was shaken as a voice said "Come on Lavi, I can't have you meeting the rest of my family covered in sweat and my essence, now can I?"

I stiffened as Tyki's voice assaulted my ears.

"Oh come on Lavi-Chan, I know you're awake so stop faking it." I let out a sigh before opening one eye glancing warily at the man hovering over me with a smile plastered on his face.

I groaned before rolling over so my back was facing Tyki. I really didn't want to get out of bed and nor did I want to meet the rest of Tyki's psychotic "family".

No sooner had I rolled over that I was lifted off the ground and into the air. I squeaked as the cold air from the room hit my naked body. That's probably the first time my pea sized brain realized I had nothing on.

I struggled for a few seconds but found that Tyki had a good grip on my body, prohibiting me from escaping his grasp. Sighing in defeat I let myself be carried towards the room with the sound of running water coming from it.

I wasn't really worried that I was naked; I mean the man had seen me this exact way just last night. Besides even if he hadn't the clothes I had worn last night were torn to shreds sitting in a pile near the bottom of the bed.

After crossing the threshold into what I now could see was the bathroom; I was placed on the closed seat of the toilet. Tyki left me there with the knowledge that even if I did try to escape I wouldn't want to be running around the halls naked. So I just sat were I was placed. The toilet seat was cooled but warmed up quickly thanks to the heat radiating off of my body.

I watched Tyki as he made his way over to the tub, sitting on the edge he slides his hand under the water testing the tempeture of it. Giving a satisfied smile, he quickly stopped the flow of water before standing up and making his way back to me.

He picked me up with little effort on his part and traced his steps back towards the tub. Stopping just at the edge he slowly lowered me in, making sure I got used the water as it hit my flesh. Once I was the whole way in I let out a content moan as the warm water caressed my aching behind.

Tyki stood watching me for a few seconds before walking over to a cabinet to collect few things. He pulled out a wash cloth, two tubes that each was the color blue, a large cup, and last he pulled out a bar of green soup.

Once back at the tub he knelt down on his knees dipping the cloth into the water wetting it before adding soup and pressing it lightly to my back. The circular motion Tyki started was actually sort of relaxing. Before I could catch it I found myself groaning slightly as Tyki found a spot littered with taut muscles. This only encouraged Tyki more.

After finishing my back he moved to my shoulders, massaging them more than cleaning them. Still it felt better than the activities that had happened last night….just a little anyways.

Finishing my entire backside he moved forward bringing his arms over my shoulder and his hands down my chest. He glided the wash cloth over my pert nipples causing a shocked gasp from me.

There was a chuckle before Tyki whispered "Do you like that Lavi-Chan?" His voice sent shivers down my spine as his breath assaulted my nose. Lemons and mint, it was a weird combination, but somehow it fit him.

I was brought back out of my mind as Tyki's hands traveled to an even lower and more private place. I was already hard and Tyki ha hardly touched me, I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. How could I want this man to touch me? It was a mystery to me, but my body seemed to know what it wanted.

Arching my back as Tyki lightly let his fingers, I find myself actually wanting more of the Noah's touch. I receive more as the soup acts as a lubricant, and speeds up Tyki's movements. In just a few minutes I can feel myself tightening, getting ready to cum.

"Master, I-I" I don't finish what I want to say before coming hard in Tyki's long and tan hand. The combination of little sleep, incredibly warm water and the fact that I had just cum; left me extremely tired.

Tyki finished by cleaning my hair. The shampoo he used smelled like coconuts with a twist of lime. The smell was enough to keep me up as Tyki rinsed out my red locks. It took longer thanks to the length and volume of my hair.

After the last drop of water was drained from the tub, I was wrapped in a towel and lifted out.

"H-hey! I can walk by myself you know!" I said irritably. One look from Tyki shut me up pretty fast. Ugh. I hated myself for being weak, but there really was nothing else I could do if I wanted to get out of here alive.

Setting me on the bed Tyki made his way over to his dresser. He searched the drawers a few minutes before pulling something out. I didn't see what it was and the smirk on Tyki's face wasn't helping the panic rising in my throat.

Bringing the clothing forward I was stunned to find a black dress with frills covering every inch along with matching stockings flat's and gloves laid carefully out on the bed. The first thing that whet through my mind as I stared at the horrid waste of cloth was that the dress looked too small for me. Shaking my head I turned a glare towards Tyki before biting out "Who the hell are you kidding! I'm not wearing a dress; I'm not even a girl." Finished I stared at him waiting for a response.

"Either you wear this, or you can go naked." Tyki said with an obvious chuckle in his voice. I growled before grabbing the piece of clothing and the pair of boxers in Tyki's other hand. As I slipped on the boxers I seethed a the man standing off to the side; wearing a shit eating grin. As the dress fell over my head I was proved in my wonderings if it was too small. The chest area was even too tight and it barely covered half of my thigh. If I were to of bent over I would have given the pervert a perfect view of my boxer clad ass.

A few minutes after donning the awful I was being lead down another hallway. Calling this place a maze would be a major understatement. With every turn I began to feel more and more disoriented. Every hall and door looked the same. We turned another corner and I was net with the sight of change. I was actually relieved at this point I would of done anything to see something out of sync with the rest.

What caught my attention was that the door at the end of the hall wasa dark purple. Probaly the worst color purple I had ever seen. I had to squint my eyes to see a crooked name plate nailed onto the door. _"Great!"_ I thought sarcastically to myself as I finally read the name. Road Camelot. The one who had an immense crush on Allen and liked dressing her 'dolls' in frilly clothing, much like what I was wearing right now. It wouldn't of surprised me if she had been the one to pick out the outfit.

Tyki stopped in front of Road's door and raised his hands and lightly rapped his knuckles on the door. The door opened the whole way so that it banged on the wall beside it. It opened so fast after Tyki had knocked that I couldn't help but think she was waiting for us.

From inside the pitch black room came Road herself. She was dressed in a frilly black and white blouse and an equally frilly black skirt, to top it off she had black and white knee high stockings on and what looked like black dress shoes.

She giggled to herself when she laid eyes on me.

"I can't believe you actually got him into the outfit, Tyki!" Road squealed a little too loud in my opinion.

The next thing I knew I was being glomped by a flash of black and white. I lifted my head a little from where it had smacked into the cement floor. Road was straddling my hips and squeling in delight as she pulled out a longish tube from behind her back. I realized a little too late what the tube was for, I found out when a heavy substance was smeared right under my eyes, on the skin that was barely seeable. It was kind of surprising that with Road holding such a sharp object, so close to my eye and it didn't help that I was struggling to get out from underneath the surprisingly strong girl.

"Oh, come on Lavi! Don't struggle so much, I don't want the liner to smear!" Road said while putting more force into her hold on my face. Her wicked smile spread wider on her face as she finished smearing coal colored crayon under my eyes.

She sprang back off my chest and stood next to Tyki as they both waited for me to stand too. Once I was up and on my feet again I looked towards Tyki with confusion and anger in my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Lavi-Chan, the addition of the makeup suits the whole outfit." Tyki said this while stifling a chuckle behind the back of his hand.

I turned a glare on him before Road came up to me with yet another bottle. It kind of looked like… "Oh HELL no! I said when I saw the tube of lipstick in Road's hand.

"You, unfortunately, have no say in the matter." Road with a smile on her face can mean nothing good. I realized this as I was once again propelled backwards and onto the floor with Road once again straddling my hips.

Her iron grip on my face wasn't letting me head move even an inch, and I wasn't stupid enough to actually fight a Noah without the help of my innocence. So I let the sticky substance be smeared onto my lips, turning them from a pale pick to a semi-dark red. From what Road said I looked even more girly than I normally do, she received a cold stare as an answer.

I was denied revenge when a tight grip fisted around my upper arm. I growled at the contact but could do nothing about it since Tyki was obviously stronger than me. So I opted in making the trip back out into the hall and down it harder on the man. I was barely even walking, choosing to drag my feet, thus slowing down our progress to where ever Tyki planned to take me next.

Apparently Tyki didn't like the pace he was forced into too because the next thing I knew I was being thrown over Tyki's shoulder. This was about the second time I'd been carried in this way and to tell the truth I was already kind of sick of it.

But like Tyki's servant Oxford, Tyki had a grip made of iron. With every punch I threw at him, he countered it by squeezing my midsection making it hard to breathe. I gave up after a while finding it useless to fight. Funny…it seemed that I'd been giving up a lot since I had been brought here.

The position I was in gave me a perfect view of Tyki's ass, and to tell you the truth it was quite nice.

I groaned and let my head fall against Tyki's back. I immediately regretted the decision when I got a whiff of the scent that was Tyki himself, Half cigarette ash, half death, all addicting. The scent suited him in a way and yet it seemed it was missing something.

I was jostled as Tyki "accidently" tripped over apparently nothing, which sent my face closer to Tyki's backside. My face was probably redder than a tomato at the moment, considering how close I was and that Tyki didn't have a bad looking arse. If this had been any other time, I probably would have ended up slapping myself for even thinking this.

I was brought out of my rambling thoughts when I was set down on a chair with a rather high back. I hadn't even realized we'd entered a room…curse me and my perverted thoughts.

Letting out a sigh, I brought my head up so my eyes could take a tour of the room I was in. I was sitting a table that seemed a little too small under the amount of food weighing it down.

Everything I could have imagined was there, and quite possibly, more. My mouth watered with saliva and my stomach, that had been neglected since my last feeding back in my own personal dungeon, started commanding me to fill my plate. And fill I did, until a chuckle from beside me brought my head far enough out of my starved manner to turn my head towards the sound. Of course….Tyki. He had sat down beside me while I was filling my plate and now was staring at me with a wide grin on his face.

"Well it would seem that you have been starving your pet Tyki, you know how I disapprove of that." That voice brought my head whipping around at a rate that one would think would snap it right off. It was him. The creator of the one's most of his friends had signed their lives to destroy.

The Millennium Earl.

All the others I could deal with, but him, there was something about him that just made you wanna rip his fucking head off. It was the "always there smile" that made you want to do it.

**Yeah I know this chapter isn't that long, but it's longer than I thought it would be. I will update again but it gonna be even longer than this one was. School just zaps all of the creativity out of me. Goodbye for now!**

_~Terror In Words_


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to take this space to thank everyone who either put my story on their favorite's list and or commented on it. The response to this story is actually more than I thought I would get. THANK YOU, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**Since school has started I haven't really had any zest to write so progress has been slow. Painfully slow. But I'm trying my best to rake my brain for every last drop of imagination I have to give. The last chapter actually surprised me considering I think it sucked. But I guess it really doesn't matter what I think. I promise to make this chapter longer and maybe add a smut scene in the middle.**

**Well I won't keep you from the story any longer. ENJOY! 3**

"_**Living is hard enough without you fucking up"**_

**Lucky 6**

My right hand itched towards the place I usually kept my hammer…but of course…it wasn't there. Tyki had made it perfectly clear a few days after I had gotten here that even though he had my innocence (hehehe, if you know what I mean) he wasn't going to destroy it. That is if I followed the rules and didn't resist him. Yet another reason not to off myself in my free time.

I was brought out of my head when a hand was placed lightly on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to flinch and simply turned my head slightly to see Tyki with a grin on his face.

"I assure you that my _pet_ has been properly fed. He just sometimes refuses to eat." Tyki drawled, tightening the grip on my shoulder.

I put a scowl on my face when Tyki used the word _pet_. I hated when Tyki called me that, but then again I had no choice in the matter. So I simply glared at my plate, willing it to break under my heated stare.

"Well if your _pet's _being disobedient, you could always give him to me." The earl's cheery voice both surprised me and sent chills down my spine at the same time. The thought of even being in the same room with repulsed me more than anything.

I was saved the trouble of showing my disgust when Tyki's hand tightened on my shoulder and he replied in a tight voice, "There will be no need for that sort of punishment. I am more than capable of taking care of my _pet_." This statement shocked me in more ways than one.

Not only had I never heard one of the earl's unofficial "kids" talk to him like that, but it also shocked me that Tyki was against sending me to the Earl. In a perfect world, this made complete no sense; I could see Tyki taking the first chance he could find at making his _pet_ more obedient.

This also brought on the question of whether or not Tyki actually cared for me. This question scared me, and yet I couldn't help wishing it were true.

"Just think about it. I wouldn't want this one dying of starvation anytime soon." I actually did growl at this point. Putting all my hatred into this one glare I turned it onto the person before me.

He didn't even flinch when he met my eyes. In fact I think his smile widened…if that's even possible.

He knew I was useless without my innocence and he used that to his advantage.

Giving me one last huge smiled stare, the Earl turned to face everyone else at the table. Accepting the scattered replies and even accepting being glomped by Road.

There was no other person I hated more than any other being.

Suddenly I didn't feel the need to stuff myself anymore. In fact the feeling I was getting was quite different than that of hunger. Bile was rising at an alarming rate up my stomach, defying gravity and my wishes for it to stay down.

With a last ditch effort, as to not spew it all over the table in front of me, I turned to the side Tyki wasn't standing at and promptly threw my guts up. What a pleasant felling that was. Of course once it was over, I felt one hundred percent worse, considering my stomach was now empty. This is the part where I faint…

I woke up from the void I had been sucked into sometime later. No longer was I laid sprawled on the dining room floor in my own vomit. I was currently lying in an overstuffed bed, with what felt like silk rapped around me securely. I felt too comfy to really move any part of my body.

Above my head was the top of the bed, draped with black lace, coming down off the sides to hide my view of the space outside the bed.

My body started to get some feeling back as I slowly moved each of my limbs. I tenderly sat up on my elbows and observed my surroundings.

"Tyki's room" This was said with a slight sigh, forcing me into an unknown depression. I forced my body up a few more inches so I was sitting hunched over my own legs cradling my head in my hands. I sat like this before my back started voicing its opinion on my seating choice.

I groaned and stretched the knots out of my back and flopped back down on my back.

I was snapped fully out of my brooding state, when the door to the bathroom was opened and out stepped a towel clothed Tyki. The small "meep" that escaped past my lips made me blush crimson and bury my head in the pillow under me.

His chuckle vibrated off everything, "You've seen me at my worst and yet you blush at the sight of my in a towel?" he questioned while I could hear his soft footfalls making their way over to the bed. I turned my head slightly in the direction he was coming from and looked up into his eyes warily.

"No sex." I said this with the most emotionless voice I could muster, with my stomach still doing summer saults.

Tyki's laugh sent shivers of anger and pleasure as the breath of his laugh ghosted over my bear arm.

"I'm not that desperate as you may think I am." Tyki sighed while he leaned over my back pressing me deeper into the bed, so much so I had to move my head in order to breathe properly. I looked up at him and was surprised at how close his face was. I shrank back out of surprise more than fear, until I was pressed flat against the head board.

A soft sigh was heard coming from the general direction of Tyki, as he slowly got back into a sitting position. When I saw I was no longer under the threat of a possible kiss, I relaxed against the headboard, crossing my legs. I looked at him with a bored look, silently adding a question into the look.

Tyki closed his eyes while he shook his head as I a deep chuckle slipped past his lips.

"You really do surprise me Lavi-Chan. Here you sit with a enemy that, a week ago, wouldn't of hesitated to rip your heart out, now you sit here with me, with no care in the world."

The statement startled me and I couldn't think of a way to reply.

"Maybe it's because….I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me….at least…not anymore." I chose to say this, god knows why, while tipping my head forward so my hair covered my face and the blush running rampant over it at this very moment.

Everything was silent for a few seconds before I felt fingers find their way under my chin, softly brining my face upwards. When I looked into his eyes I had to keep myself from gasping. For the first time I saw raw emotions in his eyes. It was startling how much he could say with just one glance. Suddenly I couldn't think straight and all that was on my mind at the moment was Tyki's eyes.

"Are you just gonna sit there drooling, or are you gonna say something, cause god knows I have no idea what to say." His snarky comment ruined the moment. And for that I could of killed him.

In a huff I pulled my chin out of his grasp glaring at him from under my eyelashes. As if sensing the mood change, Tkyi didn't try reclaiming my chin in his hand. For that I was kind of sad.

I turned my body to the side and flopped down onto the bed with a frustrated sigh. I shouldn't be egging anyone on and definitely not someone who could kill me if they really wanted too. This whole situation I had gotten myself into was really turning my brain inside out. I couldn't possible want a deeper connection to Tyki other than a quick fuck…could I?

It wasn't possible ,that maybe, along the road, I had possibly fallen in love with Tyki….was it?

I know this chapter is really short but I just couldn't pick what to write. I finally gave up and wrote this. The next chapter I'll try and make longer but I hold no promises. Other than that I hoped you enjoyed it and I look forward to what you think about it. Aka-REVIEW PLEASE~!

_~Terror In Words_


End file.
